Hosts of personal computers and other electronic devices typically use large-capacity storages such as hard disk drives (HDD) to store large amounts of data. Since solid state drives (SSD) do not have any mechanical parts therein, they can operate normally even when being moved at high speeds and being flipped and tilted during high speed movement. Furthermore, a possibility of data loss from the solid state drives can be minimized in collisions and shocks. Therefore, the solid state drives have replaced the conventional hard disks and optical disks and become a preferred large-capacity storage apparatus.